


A Stranger in the House

by ahunmaster



Series: Western AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Arguing, Confrontations, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's a tense situation, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Ravage is just trying to defend his mom, Razorcut was a nasty guy, because some weird guy killed his abusive dad and moved in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Ravage doesn't want this strange man in his house.  The man had killed his abusive father and then just moved in.  Ravage doesn't want Bombrush anywhere near his mother.





	A Stranger in the House

 

The boy had been following him the past week.  The first few days had been easy to ignore; technically, he was a stranger in their home.  He was the man who murdered their father and took his place, in a way, in their home.

 

None of the other children had acted this way.  The twins had avoided him.  The littlest one could not look at him without crying and burying his face into his mother's skirt.  He had known what he was doing to the children, staying in their home, but he was too selfish to move into another home.

 

He wanted Soundwave.  Nothing too vile, but he desired this strong woman who had the misfortune of being married to that worthless sack of shit he had killed.  He had scouted the place a few times ever since Megatron finally turned his eyes on this place to seize for himself.  He had seen what that bastard had done to his wife and kids.

 

Bombrush was no saint, but even he couldn't stand the sight of a man striking his wife.  Nor could he forgive him for the other horrible things he had committed against his wife.  That asshole was lucky Bombrush had been under strict orders to not alert anyone when he had snuck by their home one night to spy and had caught the man forcing himself on his wife in the living room.  He had been tightly gripping his gun while he heard the man finish up and his wife whimper as he hid in the darkness by the house like a coward.  Thank Primus it had ended quickly as soon as he had glanced upon the scene.

 

He looked back to see the boy glaring at him from just outside the door.  He wondered if the kid hated him for killing his father.  Bombrush had seen the asshole hit them, but he hadn't been spying on them that much.  For all he knew, the man only hit them once in a while and maybe he was a decent man the rest of the time.

 

Unlikely, but there was still a chance the children may have loved the man that had lived here before him.

 

"You've been quite a little shadow these past few days," might as well get this over with so this stupid little game didn't go on forever, "It was fun at first, but now it's getting old rather fast."

 

The boy didn't flinch.  Bombrush wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or not.

 

"I can tell you want to say something.  If you just wanted to do something, you would have done it while I was asleep or not paying attention.  Since you haven't yet, it's words you want to use.  So why don't you just tell me now, boy?"

 

He didn't want to be too forceful.  But at least with his demand, the boy could simply run away if he wished.  Bombrush was still sitting at his desk in the room he had taken for himself.  The boy, Ravage he recalled his mother saying a few times, had a good distance away from him to run if he felt frightened.

 

But Ravage seemed determined enough to come out from the hallway to stand in the doorway, his hands clenched tight into fists with his eyes on the floor.

 

Bombrush looked between the boy and his desk, waiting impatiently.  "Yes?"

 

Ravage muttered something.  It barely made its way across the room.

 

"... I'm sorry, could you repeat that again-?"

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"What-?" That was a bit... unexpected.  But it wasn't that far out of the possibility.  After all, there were still talks among the normal towns folk about why Megatron chose this town to take over when there were others.

 

"Why are you here?" Ravage's voice grew as his confidence started to come to him.

 

"... My boss wanted control of its town for many reasons.  Location, access to several routes of transport.  Among other things, but a lot of us were just tired of traveling around and-"

 

"No, I'm asking why you are here!  In our house!"

 

Bombrush had to hold himself back from being surprised at the outburst.  Ravage had been rather quiet all this time and this was not something he had expected.

 

"Why... am I here?  I'm sorry, I don't-"

 

"What the hell do you want with my mom?"

 

Oh... Right.  He probably should have expected this at some point.  There was no way a woman and her kids would accept a random man into their home without issues.  But none of them besides Soundwave had really voiced any issues yet.

 

"You're worried about your mother, I'm guessing?"

 

"You came into our house after you killed our father.  You just... just walked in as if you owned it!  You don't-!  You don't do that!"

 

In any normal setting, no, no sane man would ever kill another man and take over his home like it was now his.  Guess he should count himself lucky that this was no normal situation.

 

"You don't trust me, is that what you’re saying, Ravage?"

 

"Don't call me by my name!"

 

"Then what am I supposed to call you?  Boy?  Rascal?  Brat?"

 

He could see the kid chewing on his own lip as anger grew in his shaking hands.  He really hoped this wouldn't escalate into the kid trying to hit him.  He wouldn't hesitate to defend himself, but he didn't want to hurt the kid and give Soundwave the incentive to try and kill him.  He had been walking a thin line so far with her and pissing off her kids was not one of the best ways of going about that.

 

"Look..." Bombrush tried to think of a better name to use, but it wasn't worth it at this point, "I don't mean any-"

 

"I don't want your goddamn lies!  I want to know what you want with my mother!"

 

Trying to sell this as some romantic angle probably wasn't going to work.  Bombrush knew he should be honest.  Tell the young boy that he admired his mother for her determination and strength to protect her children even when the world kept throwing them the worst of its scraps.  He wanted to admit that her beauty was the hooker, but that once he began to learn about her, he wanted more than just the tits and hips.

 

...Yeah, don't mention that last one.  Kid would probably trying to stab him with his own knife if he could.

 

"My only desire towards your mother is to simply get to know her better-"

 

"You're lying!" the boy suddenly shouted. "Y-You just want to hurt her! I-I've seen how you look at her! I-I-I'm not stupid! An-And I won't let you hurt her! I won't!"

 

So the kid wasn't naive.  The kid had to have known about what his father did to Soundwave before Bombrush ever came here. Which somewhat disturbed him. How much of a monster was Razorcut that he didn't even care if his own children saw him attack their mother? Still, the threat, while foolish, was made with good intentions.  Even if it could possibly get the kid hurt or killed.

 

Not that he would do anything to Ravage.  Hopefully the kid would be smart enough to only make any threats within the safety of this home where Megatron and the others wouldn't hear.  He didn't need to make things more difficult with Nebula or Lugnut having to threaten some poor kid to watch himself. The boy was barely thirteen... And he had to admire him for at least trying to protect his mother. 

 

"I'm sure you won't and I promise you that I will not hurt your mother," He raised a finger as he stood, silencing the boy with the sudden movement, "I understand your concern... and where you're coming from."

 

"Like hell you do."

 

Bombrush didn't say anything.  Ravage was right in a way.  He didn't grow up in a home where his father openly beat and raped his mother where he could have walked in on it.  He didn't have a good relationship with his parents, but not on this level.  Still, that didn't mean he could emphasize with her or her children.  There was no reason for anyone to have to suffer what they had gone through.

 

"No... I probably don't.  Doesn't mean I can't try to understand though."

 

Ravage glared at him.  Even though Bombrush had only stood up and hadn't moved from his spot, the differences in their size was still apparent.  The boy had little chance of harming him unless he caught him off guard and even then, Bombrush was physically capable of taking care of an attacking pre-pubescent boy.  Unless he was sleeping, but he didn't want to go there.

 

Now the silence was getting stale between them.  Ravage had clearly said his part.  Had he been expecting a different response from him?  Or had he finally gotten cold feet?

 

"Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

 

"...No," It seemed like the boy had more to say, but clearly, he was either uncertain of himself or knew he was in a bad spot to try and say it in, "No, I was just warning you."

 

"That's fair."

 

"Just... I'll be watching you.  If you hurt my mother-"

 

"You'll make me pay, won't you?"

 

Ravage was shaking.  It wasn't a visible one, but Bombrush could see the shiver in the boy's legs.  "I-I-I will."

 

"Alright." Bombrush, satisfied with the answers he had gotten, sat down and started sorting through the letters on the desk.  "I believe your mother should be finishing up dinner soon.  Why don't you go see if she needs help setting up the table?"

 

Bombrush hoped the boy would use that as an excuse to leave and not make himself look more foolish just standing there.  He worried for a bit that the boy wasn't going to leave and try to argue about ordering him around when he heard the door slam shut.  A quick glance told him that Ravage had truly left and had not stepped in the room to further threaten him.

 

While not unexpected, Bombrush now sighed as he bemoaned the fact that now he had an entire family who hated his presence.  He had hoped that killing the man that had been abusing them would make them a little more open to him, but it didn't look to be the case now.

 

"What a mess."  Dinner was going to be rather awkward tonight.  And he would still have to figure out how to keep Ravage out of Megatron's sight should he find the boy's hostility as a threat against one of his best men.

 

And that was a talk that he also wasn't going to enjoy.

 

END


End file.
